Serez-vous toujours là pour moi, Heichou ?
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: C'est bientôt la 57e expédition extra-muros et Petra ne peut cacher ses inquiétudes sur le sujet. Riverta pour ma best ! 3


Nouvelle journée de nettoyage aux bataillons d'exploration. Les soldats avaient pour mission d'éliminer tout grain de poussière, visible ou pas. Ils valaient mieux se donner à fond, s'ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres du caporal. Mais ce matin, Auruo en avait décidé autrement.

Au lieu de balayer la cour, il préféra fixer l'objet de sa convoitise. La personne qu'il chérissait mais qu'il n'aurait jamais, il le savait bien : Petra Ral.

La jeune soldate balayait activement le sol en pierre en sifflotant. Ses cheveux bougeant légèrement au gré du vent. Profitant de l'absence de toute autre personne, Auruo s'approcha de plus en plus de sa si jolie coéquipière qui ne remarqua même pas sa présence, trop concentrée sur sa besogne. Mais il n'arriva jamais là où il voulut. Une voix rauque et autoritaire le coupa dans son élancée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Il sursauta, reconnaissant parfaitement ce timbre de voix. Cette façon de parler à la fois vulgaire et qui imposait le respect. Il se retourna non sans trembler légèrement pour se retrouver devant le visage à l'expression indéfinissable de Levi. Se faire surprendre à glander par le Caporal Levi. S'en était fini d'Auruo Bosard.

« Tu ne devrais être en train de passer le balai plus loin ? Tu crois que cette cour se nettoiera toute seule ? »

« N-non, désolé Heichou, j'y vais toute suite ! »

Il ne pût réprimer un soupir de mécontentement. Il allait devoir reporter ses stratégies d'approche à plus tard. Bien qu'elles n'aient jamais consisté à autre chose qu'imiter Levi. Celui-ci soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses subordonnés soient des tires au flan ? Il n'y avait que Petra sur qui il pouvait réellement compter. Celle-ci, remarquant sa présence, lui fît un petit sourire simple mais si attendrissant. Et le caporal lui-même se surprit à penser qu'elle était mignonne.

Levi posa sa tasse de café sur la table après avoir bu une gorgée et regarda les personnes prés de lui. Toute son escouade était présente, plus Eren, assis autour de la table.

« Erwin a programmé une expédition dans un mois, avec les nouvelles recrues. »

« Un mois ? » S'exclama Erd « C'est trop tôt ! »

« Ce sont les mots du commandant. Il doit surement avoir quelque chose en tête. »

Eren tremblait déjà en prévision de sa première sortie avec les bataillons d'exploration. Son rêve allait devenir réalité. Mais quel rêve…

Dans son coin, Petra regardait la chandelle de la bougie d'un regard perdu. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment depuis l'annonce de son supérieur. Elle fût prise de vertiges et manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

« Oi, Petra. Tu écoutes au moins ? »

Elle sursauta. Tous les regards avaient dérivés dans sa direction.

« Petra-san, vous allez bien ? »

Elle se retourna vers Eren, se rendant compte alors de son absence. La rousse lui offrit un de ses sourires. Ce sourire qui pourrait rassurer n'importe qui, jusqu'à dissuader quelqu'un au bord du suicide.

« Tout va bien ! Je vous assure. »

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Levi.

« Désolée, Heichou. »

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand quelqu'un fît irruption dans la pièce. Une certaine scientifique attardée, doubles yeux et vouant un véritable culte au titan. Elle sauta littéralement sur le seul homme-titan présent dans la pièce, sans que celui-ci ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Tous se levèrent pour laisser Hanji et Eren discuter des dernières expérimentations de la scientifique. Petra la première, pressée de rejoindre ses couettes.

Endormie, Petra remuait sous ses couvertures chaudes mais qui faillirent à rassurer ses tourments. Elle était en proie à de nombreux cauchemars, qui faisait claquer ses dents et couler la sueur sur son front. C'est dans un petit cri, à peine audible, qu'elle se réveilla. Haletante, la gorge sèche, elle se releva et s'est assise sur son lit, cherchant à comprendre le sens de son mauvais rêve. Lentement, elle se leva, pris son oreiller et se dirigea vers la porte, pour pénétrer ensuite dans les couloirs vides et sombres des bataillons d'exploration.

Lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes, elle allait toujours voir quelqu'un. C'était un peu la « chouchoute » du bataillon. Mais elle hésitait encore sur qui elle allait voir.

Hanji ? Surement encore occupée à étaler son savoir à Eren.

Auruo ? Ce gars l'aimait à n'en pas pouvoir, mais… Non.

Erd ? Elle ne voulait pas créer de malentendu, étant donné qu'il était déjà pris.

Gunther ? Il avait eu l'air fatigué toute la journée. Elle préféra le laisser tranquille.

Il ne restait plus qu'une personne. La dernière à qui elle avait pensé. La personne qu'elle aimait plus que toute autre. Celle qu'elle admirait, et à qui elle apportait son café le matin. C'est avec appréhension que Petra toqua légèrement sur la porte froide de la chambre du Caporal Levi.

Il ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté. Il était… quoi ? Trois heures du matin ? Qui osait le réveiller à une heure pareille ? Quel que soit cette personne, elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Très bonne excuse.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa porte en soupirant. A peine l'eût il ouverte qu'il se préparait déjà à dire quelque chose de déplaisant, mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il vît la personne devant sa porte.

Debout, les jambes flageolantes et le coussin contre son cœur, Petra se tenait droite devant un Levi qui ne comprenait que peu de chose de la situation.

« P…Petra ? »

« Désolée de vous réveiller en pleine nuit, Heichou, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler… »

« Maintenant ? Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

« Non… »

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il finit tout de même par la laisser. Elle s'assit sur le lit de son caporal et serra de plus en plus son oreiller contre elle.

« Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de partir si tôt ? Négliger autant l'organisation ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça va aller de travers. De plus, Eren sera avec nous… »

Assis à quelques centimètres de Petra, Levi écoutait attentivement sa subordonnée lui raconter la raison de ses tourments. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça lui occupait tellement l'esprit. Petra Ral était une soldate accomplie, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à ses camarades masculins. Les titans ne lui faisaient même plus peur à présent. Alors pourquoi était-elle si inquiète pour une simple expédition qui ne se déroulera que dans un mois ?

Puis elle lui parla de son cauchemar. Des régiments de soldats écrasés par la force d'un titan hors normes. Quatre soldats littéralement déchiquetés par ce même colosse. Des cris, du sang, des larmes partout… Et ces images qui se répétaient incessamment dans sa tête.

Une prémonition ? Une mise en garde du ciel ? Ou simplement le stress qui s'incarnait dans les rêves de la jeune rousse ? Tout cela était stupide. Et Levi le savait très bien.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. » Il commença. « Ce n'est qu'une sortie rapide, juste de quoi tâter le terrain pour préparer la reconquête du mur. » Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda de ses yeux sombres.

« Ca ne te ressemble pas. D'avoir peur de mourir.»

« Je n'ai pas peur. C'est juste que… »

La suite de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge. « J'ai peur de perdre les gens que j'aime… » Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose comme ça. Mais le courage lui manquait. Le courage lui manquait toujours. Alors elle fît ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Sourire.

Elle se tourna vers Levi et lui offrit un de ses sourires dont on ne se lassait pas.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, Heichou. »

Elle prit son oreiller et se leva précipitamment pour arriver devant la porte. C'est alors que, la main sur la poignée, elle prononça ce début de phrase :

« Heichou, est ce que vous… »

Il releva la tête.

« Est-ce que je ? »

Elle n'eût pas la force de continuer. Ni l'audace. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et de la fermer aussi précipitamment. Avec pour dernière vision Levi qui se levait précipitamment afin de la retenir. Mais trop tard. Petra était déjà loin dans le couloir, pensant encore à la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Qu'allait elle lui dire demain matin ?

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ne retourna pas directement dans son lit. Elle alluma sa bougie, prit un papier et un stylo et se mit à écrire. Une lettre. Une de plus parmi tellement d'autre, toutes destinées à une seule personne. Personne qui n'aurait sans doute jamais l'opportunité de les lire. Elle marqua sur le papier tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, à l'égard d'une seule et même personne. Elle l'a compléterai durant le mois qui suivrait.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite sortie.

Ils avaient un mois pour se préparer.

Toute son escouade, plus les nouvelles recrues, seront là.

De plus il était à ses côtés.

Il l'a protégerai jusqu'à la fin.

N'est ce pas ?


End file.
